


Smile

by inkandwords



Series: Moments in Time [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Airplane Sex, AoKise Day, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mile High Club, Multi, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, atsu fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandwords/pseuds/inkandwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise and Aomine get their happy ending, but not without a few mishaps… the mile-high kind. </p>
<p>The third and final leg of this verse set after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1303243">Stolen</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1535387">Still</a>, respectively. My last ditch contribution to AoKise Day 050714. ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I needed dorky boyfriends smut, okay? I have no excuse.
> 
> -H

"Iswear, I dunno what's worse -- having to go through the whole thing with you guys fighting or sitting through this shit when you guys aren't."

"Kagami-kun, that's rude. It's not their fault their hands are permanently attached to each other." 

With the plane ready to take off, Kise's practically on his lap, chattering along, too excited about the prospect of living together in the new life Aomine has made to bother controlling himself and his overabundant enthusiasm. Kise, usually overly affectionate as it is, is more so than normal in light of their recent reunion. Tetsu and Kagami have decided to come along; Kagami, because he misses home, and Tetsu, because he wants to see the place that shaped Kagami's basketball. 

"How the hell are you not sick of this yet?" Kagami mutters under his breath, the errant complaint something Aomine vaguely hears as Kise's mouth travels up the column of his neck, breath hot and causing a twitch in his pants. 

"No one said you had to watch, eh? Oi!" Aomine's surprised yelp is fleeting, halted by Kise's soft chuckle in his ear as the blond's hand slips beneath the dark blue shirt he's sporting. "Ryouta, the biting... shit. I dunno how I'm gonna sit through an eighteen hour flight if you're gonna keep at me like that."

"I give up!" Kagami throws his hands in the air, turning in his seat to throw an exasperated glare at them before slumping back down next to Tetsu.

"You should learn to ignore it, Kagami-kun. After a while, you won't even notice the moaning."

"Seriously, how am I supposed to do that if they're gonna be all over each other right behind us??"

"Kise-kun was nice enough to pay for our airline tickets."

"That's right, Kagamicchi! And I don't see anything wrong with a little affection!" Kise smirks then, his gaze catching Kagami's when the redhead eyes the two of them again. "Maybe you should take note. Kurokocchi looks a little left out over there..."

"Kise-kun, please don't."

"Yeah, please don't," Aomine interjects, his mouth finding a place right below Kise's earlobe. "I don't wanna see Bakagami get it on with Tetsu right in front of us."

"Like you're not doing the same thing, Aho!" 

"Heh. Sounds to me like you're disappointed. No one's stoppin' you from jumpin' him, baka." Aomine chuckles, turning his attention back to the blond as Kise echos the gesture, their lips finally meeting halfway as the sounds of the other two fade away with the rest. 

 

* * *

 

Aomine doesn't know what time it is when he wakes, but the darkened cabin tells him that it must be later than he thinks. Something warm presses against his side and it takes him a moment to shake off the groggy feeling and realize it's Kise, slumped against him, mouth slack as a soft snore escapes. Even with the larger seats in first class, Kise still manages to inch toward his side, the space opposite him from where Aomine sits big enough to accommodate an extra person. 

"Oi, Ryouta, I'm gonna move you a bit," he mumbles, lids still heavy with sleep. 

It seems Kise's intent on latching on, the hand clamped around Aomine's arm tightening when he tries to move the blond. "Aominecchi... no... not here..."

_Hah? What's he goin' on about now?_

"Ryouta, oi... lemme up, huh?"

Kise emits a quiet giggle despite his obvious slumber. Aomine fumbles in the dim light and finally gives up, pressing the button that ignites the overhead glow above them. Careful not to wake the blond, Aomine attempts to ease Kise off his shoulder before he slides a hand to the blond's leg that has somehow managed to drape over Aomine's lap. Still trying to ward off remnants of sleep, he doesn't realize where his hand had gone until he hears an approving moan from the sleeping blond. 

"Aominecchi... you're so mean... teasing me..."

The murmurs are only half of what stops Aomine from moving further, the other half currently situated under the palm of his hand. 

_Is he dreamin' of us... doin' the..._ **_oh shit_ ** _._

Before the thought can finish, he shifts uncomfortably, the front of his pants noticeably tighter than it was only a moment ago. He's only ever heard Kise talk this way in his sleep once, but it's enough to know that pretty soon, the blond is going to get vocal. He decides that it's better if he wakes him now instead of waiting for the moaning to start.

A low groan emits from Kise and Aomine clamps his hand around the blond's mouth, not realizing until it's too late that there's really nothing he could do to drown out the sound. "Ryouta," he murmurs, the drawl noticeable even in the quiet address. "Wake up, you're dreamin'."

"Mm?" comes the groggy reply as Kise blinks at Aomine in a slight daze. Then, like a light bulb going off, Kise's eyes widen before slowly trailing down to his lap. "Oh my god, I... was I...?"

"Making noises? Yeah. I was tempted to let you keep goin' for a sec, but we're kinda on a plane." Aomine chuckles. A hand reaches to palm his nape before he shrugs. He expects a huffy retort, expects the blond to tell him off for being a pervert like he always does, but Kise has this look on his face that makes Aomine forcibly swallow the lump that forms in his throat.

Kise sidles up next to him, his mouth suddenly hot against Aomine's ear and then the ace hears the words he never thought would come from Kise's mouth. "I hear the mile high club's accepting new members, Aominecchi. Do you wanna fill out an application?"

A shiver races down his spine as Kise nips his earlobe, the blond's tone bordering on lewd. Aomine licks his lips and stifles a groan before he nods. His fingers curl into the armrest in anticipation and he waits a second, cobalt eyes scanning the aisles for roaming flight attendants. "Bathroom in two minutes?"

"One," Kise counters as he stares at the front of Aomine's pants, teeth slowly dragging along his bottom lip like he's already worked up. "You have exactly one minute before I come after you."

Aomine doesn't need to be told twice. He's at the bathroom door in the time it takes for him to take a breath, overly relieved there isn't a line to deter the need building in his pants. He fumbles with the lock and finally manages to wrangle the folding door open. Practically diving into the small, cramped space, he begins thumbing open the buttons of his shirt while simultaneously loosening his belt. Twice, he manages to knock his elbow against the wall. It isn't until the corner of the medicine box situated near the door nicks his back that he grits his teeth to keep from crying out.

He hears a knock at the door and his head nearly does a complete one eighty even though he knows who it is. 

"Aominecchi?!" Kise stage-whispers from the other side of the door and Aomine fumbles with the stupid door again, resisting the urge to kick the damn thing for being uncooperative. Kise forces himself into the confined space and squeezes behind the ace before leaning against the opposite wall.

"Who the hell makes these things?!" he asks irritably as he tries to get it closed again. He yelps, the involuntary sound silenced by Kise's exaggerated 'shh'. "At least lemme get the door closed before you start attackin' me. Christ."

The blond reaches over him and slides the door shut with a flick of his wrist, his mouth latching onto Aomine's nape as he laughs in that giddy, musical way he does when he's _really_ excited about something. "There! All closed!" he says triumphantly. Without missing a beat, his hands are in Aomine's pants. Fingers hooking into the waistband of the ace's undergarments, Kise drags them down before wrapping a hand around Aomine's cock and slowly stroking from base to tip. 

"Oh _shit_... wait... wait a sec," Aomine mutters between breaths. His eyes roll back because _fuck, it feels good,_ but Kise's still got his clothes on and they don't have much time. He sucks in a breath and turns toward the blond. Their lips crash together and he struggles to get Kise's pants down without ripping the damn thing off him. The blond continues to work his cock, the erratic pumps enough to elicit a reaction but leaving him completely hot and bothered and wanting _more_. 

Kise moans into his mouth and that's all it takes for Aomine's brain to jumpstart enough to get the blond's pants to his knees. He starts pumping Kise's shaft, his excitement getting the better of him and causing his arm to knock over a few of the complimentary bottles on the small counter. He thinks to get them, but it's like Kise's reading his mind, the blond's counter mumbled into the kiss. "Leave it, leave the stupid bottles, Aominecchi." He says something else, but their faces are pressed together and Aomine's preoccupied with Kise's ass that he doesn't hear it. 

"Hah?"

"Condom... where's the condom? Ow!" A grimace pinches the blond's expression and Aomine realizes that he's accidentally knocked Kise into the corner of the stupid medicine cabinet. 

"Sorry! Shit, yeah, lemme grab it. It's in my pocket," he says, attempting to reach for it only to be stopped by the copycat when Kise pulls out the small packet for him. Using his teeth to rip the top of the wrapper off, he removes the contents and awkwardly tries to maneuver himself in a position to put it on. 

"Do you need help?" 

"I got it, thanks," he says, aware that the retort left a trail of sarcasm in its wake. "You act like I've never put a condom on before."

"Well, actually, you're the one acting like you've never put one on before, baka. I'm just trying to be helpful."

"You're helpin' fine right where you are. Just give me a... minute... _there we go_ ," he says finally, hands grasping Kise's hips to turn him around. Kise backs into him, bending just enough to give Aomine access. He eases the tip between the blond's ass and groans in frustration when he can't seem to get past the resistance.

"I don't know that that's going to wo--"

Aomine tries again and growls in frustration. "I think you need to turn around. Maybe try sittin' against the edge of the sink?"

Kise stifles a laugh and hums his agreement. He manages to squeeze by the ace before following Aomine's directions and perching on the edge of the counter. "Like this?" he asks, expression uncertain and slightly uncomfortable. 

Aomine looks him over, brain working in overdrive partially because he was afraid someone was going to try to get in to actually _use_ the bathroom while they were in there getting it on. Quickly removing Kise's shoe, he wiggles the blond's leg out of one of the pant legs and spreads him out. "Don't think it's gonna get better than this," he says, leaning forward, mouth latching onto the blond's again. 

"This is good, I'm good. Just hurry up, will you? I think I heard someone outside." Kise snorts and the sound is contagious. 

There's a certain thrill with doing something completely off the charts (and probably illegal) that gets Aomine's adrenaline pumping. His fingers wrap around his own cock, giving it a few customary pumps before he guides the tip to Kise's entrance. A breath hitches in his throat when he inserts the head, teeth catching his bottom lip as he eases himself all the way in. 

"Ah, fuck, that's deep," Kise moans, his head lolling to the side, expression pinched the slightest bit. 

Aomine starts moving and soon enough, he's got a rhythm going, his grunts alternating in time with Kise's wanton groans. "Raise your hips a little so I can-- fuck, yeah, just like that..."

His head drops to Kise's shoulder, grunts muted as he rams into the blond like there's no tomorrow. Kise, intent on helping him win the race against time, latches on to the juncture between his neck and shoulder and bites down to suppress a loud moan as Aomine roughly propels forward. He's close and as Kise's quiet groans get louder and louder, he's pretty sure he's hitting the spot that usually makes the blond scream his name. 

"Nnnng... faster, right there, right there! Daiki... _harder_..."

"Shut up, Ryouta," he mutters between thrusts, eyes darting toward the door when he hears voices outside. His core tightens and he knows it's only seconds before he climaxes.

A knock interrupts them and their gazes lock, blue and gold widening as Aomine continues to pound into Kise, his movements erratic and somewhat uncoordinated. 

"Oh god, fuck, I'm com--" Aomine clamps a hand over Kise's mouth and repeatedly drives himself into the blond as his own release surges through him, the electric sensation consuming every nerve, muscle, and sinew like live wire.

"...ahhh fuck," he manages, slumping against the blond, palm pressed against the mirror at Kise's back. It takes him a moment to catch his breath and another to get himself cleaned up and dressed just as Kise's zipping up his pants, a shit-eating grin plastered across that perfect fucking face. "That was... uh..."

"...fucking amazing," Kise finishes, nipping Aomine's bottom lip before he kisses him in that languid way that makes it seem like he's got nowhere else he'd rather be. He takes his time, which strikes the ace as funny considering they just powered through a quickie in the airline bathroom, but Aomine lets him because he can never get enough of Kise's slow kisses.

"Are you almost done in there?" comes the voice from outside. 

They both snort and try to contain their laughter while Aomine struggles with the stupid door again. Finally yanking the damn thing free, they stumble forward and smooth out their rumpled clothing, Aomine clearing his throat while they dodge the disapproving stare from the old lady waiting her turn. 

Depositing themselves back into their seats, Aomine presses his face against the column of Kise's neck and lets out a low chuckle. Kise joins in soon after and it takes all their self control to remain grounded with the high they're on. 

"Remind me never to look for a bathroom while you're both gone."

The laughter dies as they turn toward the voice. Tetsu peeks through the slit between Kagami's seat and his, expression deadpanned. 

"Oh my god, Kurokocchi, I'm so sorry!"

"Please don't ever talk about this again, Kise-kun. Aomine-kun, that goes for you as well. Unless you want everyone to know just how many times a week you use your Mai-chan magazines for 'recreation'."

"Oi! I didn't say anything!"

"Good. No one's saying anything. I'm glad everyone's in agreement."

 

* * *

 

A short while later, with Kise asleep on shoulder, Aomine stares out the window and watches the sun rise over the horizon. A smile tugs his lips before he leans over and plants a kiss on top of Kise's rumpled hair. He sees the blond mirror the smile and the sight of it reminds him of everything he's got to look forward to. No distance, no games -- just Kise.

And suddenly he realizes... 

_This is what happy's like._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ [limitlessmonster](http://limitlessmonster.tumblr.com). :D


End file.
